


The Splorch

by MistressSilverTongue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Eggpreg, Eggs, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Sex Toys, Splorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSilverTongue/pseuds/MistressSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he can't get knocked up. No amount of wishing or knotting is going to change the fact he is human. That doesn't stop him from wanting it. From craving it.</p><p>Never let it be said the Derek leaves his mate wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Splorch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/gifts).



> This is all because of this post right here! (http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/post/99246977480/at-least-89-of-this-is-coyotequeenss-fault-ps) Damn you warning and making me curious, damn you! 
> 
> Also, blacktofade's response when I messaged, cursing the warning because I am now on the 50/50 line of wanting one myself, was to point out what a shame it is that the Splorch isn't really used in fics which is in fact kinda odd for our ridiculously kinky Teen Wolf fandom. So I decided to fix that. Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

"Fuck Der please!" Stiles cried out as Derek pounded into him from behind. Slowing every few thrust to just grind, slowly opening Stiles' hole further to take his knot.

"Don't worry Stiles I got you. Gonna pump you so full. Make your belly swell, fill you up with my pups," Derek ground out as his knot swelled. Just the thought of Stiles pregnant with his pups pushing him closer to the edge.

"Fuck Stiles, you're gonna look so good with your nice full belly, all big and round carrying our pups inside. You want that? Want to feel your belly swell up all nice and full? Want to feel the pups move around inside of you" Derek whispered right into Stiles ear making Stiles whimper under him.

"Please Der, please! Want to feel you fill me up. Want to feel my belly swell and stretch with your pups! Please Der," Stiles whimpered, grinding back desperate to get Derek’s knot in him. One hand coming up to feel his stomach, already a little swollen from previous rounds. The thought of being that full all the time making him drip even more onto the sheets under him.

"Fuck Stiles!" Derek yelled before he bit down on the back of Stiles' neck. Giving on finally thrust before his knot swelled completely and caught, pumping even more of his cum into Stiles. Stiles following close behind him. Coming on the feel of his stomach filling out even more under his hand as Derek pumped him full.

Still panting, Derek rolled them to lay on their side bringing his arms up to wrap around his mate spooning him close as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That was awesome," Stiles said after a few minutes of just cuddling.

"Mhum," Derek hummed in response

"No seriously, like ten out of ten would recommend a repeat performance. Preferable in the very near future," Stiles continued, a huge smile on his face as he tried to look back at his mate.

"Did you, did you really like it that much?" Derek asked tentatively, still not looking up from where he was nuzzling a bruise onto the side of Stiles neck.

"Or you serious?! Dude Der, sex with you is always amazing. Doing this many round in a row is just mind melting," Stiles stated wiggling about like he was trying to turn around even with Derek's knot still firmly swollen inside of him.

"Don't call me dude," was Derek's immediate response as he hugged Stiles more firmly efficiently cutting off the worst of his wiggling before he continued more hesitantly.

"Not, not just the sex. The eh, the whole pregnancy thing, With the uh fullness and swollen belly," Derek mumbled. Stiles was unaware his face could get redder then it already was until now.

"First off, one of these times we are going to talk about important kinky play when you aren't fully knotted in me. Second off kind of? I like the talk and maybe even the idea but Der I hate to break it to you but we are way to young to have kids. Plus, I love you but not enough to go through 9 months of alternating heaven and hell with no pattern or warning. Plus that's not even a thing right? I'm not really going to get pregnant now right? Omg Derek please tell me you didn't accidentally knock me up because I..."

"Breath Stiles," Derek said, gently cutting him off. Calming down his mates now frantic beating heart by running his nose down the shell of his ear before placing quick kisses down his neck and across his shoulder blade. Once Stiles was settled Derek started talking again.

"As far as I know there is no way for a male human to get pregnant. But, I uh I might have a toy that could help?" Derek admitted softly peaking Stiles interest.

"You have a toy that will knock me up?" Stiles questioned and though Derek couldn't see his face he could see the eyebrow Stiles had lifted.

"Not exactly. It's a, well it's called a Splorch and,"

"Wait wait wait. You have a toy that not only have you never told me about but it's something I've never even heard of?! How is that even possible?" Stiles cut Derek off in clear disbelieve.

"Well when you are a supernatural being and you get recommendations from other supernatural beings, those recommendations tend to be a tad more unorthodox," Derek replied dryly.

"Oh. That makes sense in an odd underground supernatural kink sharing club kind of way. So what is a Splorch and what does it do?" Stiles asked obviously curious about a toy he never heard of.

"It's a well, it's heard to describe it would be easier to just show you, but basically it's a way to uh to fill you up? With um eggs? So you can feel uh, full," Derek said and Stiles could feel the heat on his back from Derek's blush. Stiles swallowed.

"That uh that sounds really hot actually," Stiles said softly.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, arousal clear in his voice even after all the rounds they went today.

"Yeah," Stiles confirmed with a smile.

"Which means the first thing your doing once your knot goes down is unearthing your Splorch from wherever you've hidden it so I can look at it and try to figure out how I never stumbled across it," Stiles informed him, making Derek preen in smugness. It was a rare day that Derek know about something that Stiles did not.

  
  


Stiles reacted to the Splorch with an excitement that frankly worried Derek a little 'How did I not know about this Derek? You think I of all people would have stumbled across it or at least a mention of it at some point' Stiles had said and Derek wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant. In the end it was a few months, it was hard for them both to get a full weekend off which they both agreed they would need after talking about it, before they were actually able to use the Splorch. But finally the weekend arrived. They had locked the doors, closed the blinds, and shut off their phones after telling everyone they would be unavailable this weekend and their friend would regret disturbing them for anything short of the apocalypse.

  
  


Derek came walking back into the bedroom gently holding the slippery pre-prepped Splorch in one hand and a bowl filled with lube drench eggs in the other. He paused in the doorway to drink in the sight that greeted him. A thoroughly relaxed and loose limbs Stiles star-fished on his stomach across their bed. Stiles watched him through half opened eyes as he softly placed the bowl and Splorch next to his hip.

Kneeling behind him, Derek ran his hands down Stiles side before gently kneading and spreading his cheeks. Stiles' hole was still obscenely loose and open. Some of Derek's cum was slowly dripping out from the first round a few minuets ago.

Derek growled at the sight before catching the dripping cum with his thumb and pushing it back in. Stiles moaned and arched, pushing his ass up and getting his knees under him to try and keep everything in.

"Good boy. You doing so well for me," Derek praised as he slowly sunk first both thumbs in before quickly moving to both thumbs and pointer fingers. Stiles kept his arch and keened at the praise and feel of Derek sinking his fingers in, filling up his loose, open hole.

"That's it. So nice and open for me Stiles. Look at how easily your hole is swallowing my fingers. Bet I could fit my whole fist in there you so loose," Derek said while Stiles whined and pushed back.

"But that's for another night. Tonight I'm gonna fill you up with my pups. Get you all full and swollen. Watch you belly swell with our kids. Get ready Stiles, I'm putting the tip in," Derek warned as he pulled his fingers out and picked up the Splorch. Slowly he eased the head in. Stiles' hole easily taking it even as Stiles wiggled and whimpered at the new foreign feeling of the Splorch. Once he had the top fully settled in Derek paused. While holding the Splorch in place with on hand, he shifted up and leaned on the other draping himself over Stiles' back.

"I'm gonna fill you up now. Make my cum take and fill you with my pups. You ready for that Stiles? Your ready to be filled up?" Derek whispered into Stiles ear, taking delight in the gasps and pleas Stiles let out.

"Yes Der, please! Knock me up, I'm ready please," Stiles begged while Derek shifted back to his knees. Dragging in a shaky breath, Derek pick up one of the dripping eggs they had made and slowly pushed it into the Splorch.

The Splorch immediately sucked it up, holding the egg right at it's base. Softly, Derek squeezed. Gently easing the eggs up the Splorch. Watching as it momentarily caught on Stiles' rim before Derek gave it the final push. Throwing his head back with a cry, Stiles started claw the sheets, twisting and bunching them as Derek worked in a second one.

"Doing so good for me Stiles. So good. Look at how full you are," Derek praised as he reach under and cupped Stiles now swollen belly. Letting go of the sheets, Stiles raised on hand up to join Dereks. Intertwining their fingers, Stiles pressed their joined hand against his stomach jostling the eggs and making him whimper.

"One more Derek, please. I can take it, just one more," Stiles started begging. Derek swallowed around his suddenly dry throat. While they had made ten eggs, of varying sizes, they had agreed to start Stiles of with two the first time and slowly work their way up during the weekend.

"Stiles I don't," Derek tried before Stiles begging cut him of.

"Please Der, Please. Want to be full. Need to be full. Please Alpha, fill me," Stiles begged and Derek's control snapped. Taking out on more egg Derek didn't hesitate to shoot this one straight up fast and hard. Stiles screamed and Derek could only watch in dumb arousal as Stiles came just from that.

"Shit, Stiles," Derek growled before pulling the Splorch out and flipping Stiles over. The move jostled the eggs inside of Stiles making him whimper.

"You look so good. So full. Belly stretched with my pups. Look so good pregnant Stiles," Derek rambled as he ran one hand over Stiles' extended belly and the other jacked his cock furiously. It's didn't take long for the sight and feel to bring Derek off, and when he came Derek made sure to cover Stiles belly with his cum.

Eyes glowing and fangs peaking out, Derek dropped down next to Stiles before gathering him up and spooning him. Hand ideally rubbing is cum into the skin of Stiles stretch stomach making Stiles whine.

"How, how do you feel?" Derek asked as he held Stiles.

"It feels so good Der," Stiles slurred back in response.

"Yeah?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah. Best idea yet," Stiles sleepily agreed as he cuddle back into Derek’s warmth. Derek preened at his mates sign of contentment and trust. Soothingly Derek rubbed small circles across Stiles' stretched stomach, perfectly content to lay down and spoon his pregnant mate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! For anyone curious, like I was, here is a link to the best definition/explanation of a Splorch I could find.  
> (http://vixxydicks.tumblr.com/post/78041688429/review-primal-hardweres-splorch-ovipositor)
> 
> (Please note that this review was writing for the first generation Splorchs and the video is of the new and improved generation which is what I'm thinking they used in the fic. Plus fic, so things don't have to be completely realistic XP) 
> 
> And here is a link to a video demo of it!  
> (Sorry for the really long link! If you type in 'New Improved Splorch' it should show up! Or if you go to Primal Hardwere's youtube page it will be there XD Also, please note that there is no nudity in this video! Just the toy and hands and in the notes they tell you how to make the eggs!)
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkfFZnK5W9s&ytsession=ljk4t3yqwNcjHT11sGeqhN9aBedtx15EutUAnvMhFM3HIpulEg0g6tRnVfqNIFVJDjxbmg6IvSMWxwKEAInNx6qRzJHFjGautwqfcvJS5VnnsGDQobajCmUsEJFf3PIAmpAVHJLvM5xhRCm04FWi9gvLjs5aGugXMIICiOJ2KWMGKvBvvRi80NNayWvUA2JW-BEPcZfVvf4I1Zykw168BDqtVaNV-B7CiTwBIaejpaNrRK5ymDVNR0hUByPy3B7qekkSXR3GCTz5seQVvYpzR5izuaq9que58dnhjqOiB2s56Z3aYybeSlIPEusAHK3E01gWyGQicBA&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwkfFZnK5W9s%26ytsession%3Dljk4t3yqwNcjHT11sGeqhN9aBedtx15EutUAnvMhFM3HIpulEg0g6tRnVfqNIFVJDjxbmg6IvSMWxwKEAInNx6qRzJHFjGautwqfcvJS5VnnsGDQobajCmUsEJFf3PIAmpAVHJLvM5xhRCm04FWi9gvLjs5aGugXMIICiOJ2KWMGKvBvvRi80NNayWvUA2JW-BEPcZfVvf4I1Zykw168BDqtVaNV-B7CiTwBIaejpaNrRK5ymDVNR0hUByPy3B7qekkSXR3GCTz5seQVvYpzR5izuaq9que58dnhjqOiB2s56Z3aYybeSlIPEusAHK3E01gWyGQicBA&has_verified=1)
> 
> And here is one more link, a review, because why not? XP  
> (https://forums.bad-dragon.com/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=22836)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here!(http://mistresssilvertongue.tumblr.com/) I'm just getting started so it's a little slow right not but feel free to stop by and talk!


End file.
